Nintendo Hearts
by Smeesnoops
Summary: The first world Sora and co visit first is a bit eerie and haunting. But what happens when they meet a greenhatted plumber and the Keyblade can't slay ghost? CH2!
1. The Boredom Ends

_**Disclaimer:**_ Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square-Enix/Disney. All characters and worlds from Super Smash Bros is owned by Nintendo. This story takes place after KH2 but before KH: Coded. Each world Sora, Donald, and Goofy will go to will be based on nine Nintendo games I wanted to do based on the games that came out for the Gamecube since launch, but its still part Smash Bros Melee.

_**The boredom ends**_

Summer.

The best time of year to kick back and relax at a beach without a care in the world. This is the case for Sora as he was laying on the white sands of his home of Destiny Islands. He needed this kind of relaxation after going to many worlds with his two pals, Donald Duck and Goofy, in search of King Mickey Mouse of Disney Castle and Sora's long time best friend, Riku, and also reuniting with another long time friend, Kairi. Plus all the battles against the Heartless and Organization 13, that made Sora's relaxation requirement even more needed. However, with all that relaxation he earned, something seemed wrong as he sat up on the white sand while gazing at the clear blue waters around his island.

"Its a little..._too_ peaceful." he said with a sigh, "Now I kinda wish _some_ Heartless were to attack."

And as a response, there was a big explosion coming from the isolated circular platform that caught Sora's attention. Not wasting time, he rushed over to the source and his face spelled puzzlement at what he saw. There was two figures that were at least six feet tall with purple clear bodies and a mask with a strange emblem over their face. One figure was in the shape of a human male and the other was in the shape of a human female. What was even more strange was that both figures had their hearts clearly visible, so it was anyones guess that they weren't Heartless or Nobodies.

_What are these things?_ Thought Sora as he brandish his Keyblade in a flash of white light and with a shout he rushed towards the beings and swung his Keyblade horizontally. The two purple beings took on in different directions and started to encircle Sora by running around him.

"Fire!" shouted Sora as flames encircled his body without harming him and dealt fire damage to the strange duo. The male figure brush the flames off him as he let his fist fly into Sora's chest and knocked him onto the wooden bridge with a hard thud that nearly broke it.

"Crud, that was a strong punch." coughed Sora as he stood up with the Keyblade in hands, only for him to instantly get kicked in his ribs that forced him to yelp in pain while getting flung into the water with a loud splash.

Sora quickly swam up to the surface and moved to shore. Coughing out any unnecessary liquids from his lungs to regulate his breathing. He had to admit, those two strange ones were fast and strong, but who were they exactly? Before he can ponder it any further, he saw both male and female figures standing right in front of him with the intent to continue fighting. Sora was out numbered until...

"Thunder!" a voice shouted as big bolts of yellow lightning fell from the sky and struck both enemies with a paralyzing effect.

Sora could only smile in relief as he saw the familiar duck in blue overalls and another friend with a signature shield in arms.

"Donald! Goofy!" he called out as he tried to stand up only to get on one knee.

"You okay Sora?" asked Goofy as he rushed over to his friend and helped him off the ground.

Sora coughed, "I'm fine, but who are these guys?"

As a response, both purple figures had broke out of the paralysis and began to charge towards Sora and Goofy with their fist ready. Donald pointed his staff at the two enemies and cast a new spell no one had seen before.

"Geo!" he shouted as rocks erupted from the ground and encased both figures in solid stone bindings to halt their movements.

Sora's jaws dropped, "Donald, how did you..."

"Not now, we got to get out of here!" interrupted Donald as he moved towards them and cast another spell to make all three of them vanished from the island. The enemies, however, broke out of the rocks in that instant and looked to one another. Their prey was gone and they had to leave. In unison, the male and female figure had warped out in a tunnel-like portal and left.

Meanwhile, the trio had reappeared in what appears to be the inside of the Gummi ship in outer space. Sora had moved towards the center chair and sat down, looking at his friends.

"Guys, what's going on? Who were those two back there?" he asked.

Donald sighed, "Master Yin Side said they're called 'Wire Frames' from another world."

"Yea, they just came out of nowhere and started attacking and stuff. The King is already on the case and me and Donald decided to come get you." added Goofy.

Sora's eyes grown wide, "Riku! Kairi! We got to go back for them!"

Goofy shook his head, "Riku left with the King and Kairi is at Radiant Garden, remember?"

Sora blinked, "They are...?"

Donald sighed, "Don't tell me you forgot, Sora?"

Sora let out a nervous laugh, "I guess I was enjoying my vacation so much I tend to forget about things."

Donald sighed again while Goofy had smiled.

"Don't worry, Sora, Kairi is safe with Leon and the gang. She'll be alright while we get some clues on these Wire Frame fellas." said Goofy.

Sora had a light smile, "I guess that's a relief. So, where do we begin first? Agrabah? Halloween Town?"

"Nope! We're going somewhere new." answered Donald in a jovial tone.

"Yeah, Chip and Dale installed a new navigational system for us to go to new worlds." added Goofy in his usual joyful tone.

Sora had to smile. His boredom was over and now he gets the excitement he longed for since the last adventure.

"Ready for another adventure guys?" he asked.

"You bet!" came the response from both Donald and Goofy in unison.

"Then lets go!" with that, the trio piloted the Gummi Ship far into the deep reaches of space and headed towards a planet with a huge eerier mansion with ghost circling around it like an atom. What could be awaiting the three on this planet? Only time would tell.

_**Note:**_ Have you guessed what the first world is that the trio will visit first? If not I'll let chapter 2 speak for itself when I update it.


	2. Sora's Mansion Part One

_**Note:**_ The following chapter name will be based after the first launch of the Gamecube...in a parody form.

_**Sora's Mansion Part One**_

A mustached man dressed in a green long sleeve shirt , blue jumpsuit, brown shows, white gloves, and a hat with the letter 'L' in the center was walking through what appears to be a creepy forest with decayed trees that looked like it never blossomed under the night sky and eerie full moon shining a golden moonlight. The only thing the man held in his hands was a map that doesn't seem to be fully detailed in terms of directions and the only wording was 'You are here' in bold black ink. He walked up to a creepy gate and pathway that led to a huge hill with an eerie mansion on top with many windows, some broken ones at that, and the sounds of an eerie howl.

The man felt his legs shake vigorously as he took caution into the wind and proceeded to the top of the hill and stopped right in front of the doors. He took the polite approached and knocked on it.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

No response came.

The man seemed puzzled as he touched the door knob and attempted to open the doors themselves. He was surprised when the door was unlocked and soon stepped inside to find a foyer that was in complete darkness. The man took out a flash light and flicked it on to look around the foyer. He saw a mirror was placed by the door in front of the man's view that had a blanket over it for some odd reason. Above him was a unlit chandelier hanging around back and forth as if it was about to fall to the ground and crush the green-hatted man.

Quivering a little, the man had walked up the stairs towards the door at the top of the staircase and found it unlocked. Going inside, he saw a small table and strange purple lit candles with portraits of various people placed around the room. The green-hatted man put his free hand to his mouth and shouted for someone.

"Mario!"

The only response was a echo of his voice and eerie laughter. Who was this Mario he was calling for? Before the man could call his name again, swirls of darkness had risen from the floor and took the shape of a creature with a pure black body with yellow eyes. On its head was a set of antennas that seemed folded like paper pieces or the accordion instrument. To make matters worse, multicolored astral beings came out of the walls with fiendish yet childish looks on their faces, howling with fright.

Scared, the green-hatted man had fall to the floor and pushed himself against the walls, screaming in horror and fright. This is not what he expected from a mansion that was given away from a he didn't enter or heard about.

* * *

Around that time, Sora, Donald, and Goofy had arrived outside the mansion in streams of white light. Donald and Goofy seemed a bit frightened by the haunting feel of this new world. It seemed like entering Halloween Town again, but without the Halloween essence or the Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington. 

"This is...scary." said Donald as his body quivered.

"Spooky." added Goofy as he bit his gloved nails.

Sora wasn't phased by the presence, "Its not that scary, I mean we been to Halloween Town before, right?"

"Halloween Town was more fun than this place." replied Donald with his arms crossed.

"I think we should go check this place out anyways. We might run into the Heartless or one of those 'Wire Frames' that attacked me. Plus, there's a mansion at the top of this hill, so someone is bound to be inside." insisted Sora as he began up the hill and past the open gates.

Donald sighed, "There he goes again."

"Come on, Donald, it can't be that bad." said Goofy as he began to follow soon after.

Donald sighed in defeat as he followed the two, knowing something bad would happen.

* * *

The trio had walked up the long hill and stopped right in front of the mansion doors. Only to find them already open. Donald raised an eyebrow at the suspicious door already being opened, only to get pushed inside by Goofy as Sora took the lead and stopped right in front of the lower level doors in front of him. 

"I can't see a thing!" complained Donald.

"Its too dark in here." added Goofy as he unknowingly stepped on Donald's feet. Making the duck shout in pain while leaping a good feet into the air, then proceeding to the ground.

"Goofy you stepped on my foot!" shouted Donald in outrage.

"Sorry, Donald, I didn't mean it." said Goofy apologetically.

Sora was about to say something, when his ears picked up the sounds of high-pitched screaming that emitted from behind the door at the top of the staircase.

"Come on, guys, someone might need our help!" shouted Sora as he ran towards the staircase and moved upwards with Donald and Goofy trailing behind and making sure not to bump each other in the darkness.

* * *

The green-hatted man was completely defenseless against the mysterious dark creatures and these astral beings, laying in a curled up ball position while whimpering to himself. He has no means of fighting back with the exception of his flash light, but that's his only equipment and his way of illuminating the dark mansion. All seemed lost until... 

"Thunder!" came Donald's voice as big bolts of yellow lightning cam falling from the sky and struck the Heartless creatures to black dust and released the captive heart.

Sora came rushing in and brandished his Keyblade, "Just as I thought: Heartless running amok in another world."

Goofy, with his shield in hands, had moved over to the green-hatted man on the ground, "Are you alright?"

The green-hatted man didn't respond verbally, but his shaking legs gave a definite answer: _I'm scared out of my jumpsuit and you ask me if I'm alright?_

Sora had slashed two Heartless with the Keyblade and released their hearts. He glanced to the astral beings and he seemed puzzled.

"A...ghost?" he said, blinking.

Donald and Goofy shouted in unison and held onto each other, "**Ghost!?**"

"Its not that scary. I mean just _look_ at them. **Nothing** scary about them." said Sora with a bold grin on his face.

A blue ghost had swung his right arm like a scythe and hit Sora in his ribs that knocked him to the walls. Sora winched in pain as he held his wound.

"I don't remember ghost hitting solid people like **that** before." he said with annoyance as he got up and swung his Keyblade at the blue ghost. Only to miss completely as the ghost laughed mockingly.

"Huh!?" gasped Sora, confused at what just happened, "Oh they can hit me, but **I can't hit them?**"

"That's cheating!" shouted Donald in another form of outrage.

"Confusing." was all Goofy could utter as he helped the green-hatted man off the ground, who remained in complete silence at what was happening. Who are these three people and what was those dark creatures? Things seem a bit bleak at the moment as Sora and Donald stood by Goofy and this green-hatted man.

"What do we do now?" exclaimed Donald in fear as he barely held his staff in his hands.

"We never had to fight ghost like this before." said Goofy as he put his shield closely to his face, ready for any defense to provide his friends.

Sora seemed to be tired and worn out with the injury he got to his ribs. He was excited about the new battles, but what good will it do if he, his friends, and this green-hatted man were to be defeated by...ghost of all things? A surrender was imminent, until the sounds of something whiling like a vacuum cleaner and winds blowing about had came from behind the door and pulled in the blue ghost into a suction device.

Sora blinked as he and everyone else turned around to see a small old man dressed in a white lab coat, strange glasses with a swirl pattern on his face, pointy gray hair on his practically bald head standing behind them. Carrying what appears to be a backpack with a vacuum cleaner muzzle attached to it.

"My goodness, are you all alright?" he asked with concern.

Sora sighed in relief, "Besides an injury, we're okay. Who are you?"

"I'll explain later, we must leave this mansion before anything else happens." answered the old man as he did a motion for the guys to follow. Sora shrugged as he, Donald, Goofy, and the green-hatted man had followed in response.

* * *

The old man lead the four to a small wooden cabin and proceeded inside. The interior was a bit as normal as any log cabin, but there was a large computer on the left side of the room. The old man put down his red backpack and looked to the four. 

"Ahem, my name is Professor E.. Gadd. What are your names?" he introduced.

"I'm Sora. And this is Donald and Goofy." answered Sora as he pointed to himself and his two companions.

"The three of us were walking around when we heard this guy screaming and we came to his aid." stated Goofy.

Donald looked at the green-hatted man with his arms crossed, "Hey, what's your name?"

The green-hatted man looked at his feet, still a bit scared from earlier as he clattered his teeth and hugged himself.

"This guy is freaked out." said Sora as he looked at the frightened person.

"I would be scared too." said Goofy in the green-hatted man's defense.

The man with the 'L' on his green hat had finally manage to utter, "Luigi. My name is Luigi."

Sora smiled as he extended his right arm forward to offer a handshake, "Pleasure to meet you, Luigi. I'm Sora."

"Donald Duck." added Donald in a cheery tone.

"Name's Goofy." finished Goofy in a equal cheery tone.

Luigi seemed reluctant as he gladly accepted Sora's handshake, firmly grasping the teenager's gloved hands and shook it firmly.

Gadd had cleared his throat to gain the others attention, "I'm glad you all got well acquainted, but there's something I'd like to know. Why did you come to this mansion?"

For a good thirty minuted, Sora's group had explained to the professor about the Heartless and Wire Frame beings. Luigi's story, however, wasn't as adventurous as the trio's story.

Gadd had nodded in understanding, "Those Heartless sound like frightening monsters and Luigi is looking for his brother, Mario. Things might be a tad more dangerous for you lot."

"How so...?" asked Sora.

The professor sighed, "You see, I'm a ghost collector. I go around across the world trapping ghost and turn them into paintings for my wall. However, these 'Wire Frames' and Heartless stole some of my valuable paintings and turned them back to their regular ghostly selves. I'm afraid if Luigi's brother went into the mansion, those creatures as well as some ghost could have done something terrible to him."

"This 'Mario' could have been turned into a..." began Donald, until a glare from Sora that clearly said: _Don't say 'Heartless'_ told him to be quiet.

Sora had then looked to Gadd, "Maybe we can help Luigi find his brother. We could find more clues about these 'Wire Frames' as we search the mansion for this 'Mario'."

Gadd carefully thought of it and nodded, "I don't see the harm in it. Sure, you all can go into the mansion for your searches, but first you need some ghost-fighting equipment. I might have something for that 'Keyblade' of yours, Sora."

Sora smiled, "That'll be great. I don't want to get smacked by a ghost again."

"Do we get new stuff too?" asked Donald.

Gadd nodded with a smile, "Why of course, Donald. I wouldn't let you and Goofy to go without any means of battling ghost yourselves."

"We can protect ourselves from ghost now, A-hyuck." said Goofy with his usual smile.

Luigi's only response was, "Oh yeah!"

* * *

Deep within the mansion, a round circular ghost with a ruby red crown on his head was floating in the air while gazing at this portrait in front of itself. The portrait was a mustached man in a red long sleeve shirt, a blue jumpsuit, brown shoes, white gloves on both hands, and a red cap with a red 'M' in the center. The portrait itself seemed to come alive as he was banging his fist against his prison. 

The crowned ghost only chucked, "Try all you want, Mario. You won't break yourself free."

A witch that stood behind him that appears to be a female with pale greenish blue skin and horns on her head, carrying a scepter with a emerald gem on top had looked at the ghost with emotionless eyes.

"I can feel that meddling boy's presence here. Him, the King's lackeys, and that infernal keyblade of his could ruin your glory." said the witch in a rather emotionless tone.

"Why would I care about some brat when I have one of two prizes in my possession." retorted the crowned ghost.

"He is not to be taken lightly, King Boo. There's a reason why its called the 'Keyblade' that has power to open _any_ lock." clarified the witch.

King Boo seemed taken aback as he swiftly turned around to look at the witch, "**_Any _**lock you say? Well then, my brothers and some of the ghost I recruited can handle those three and this idiots half witted brother, Maleficent."

"Why not turn this 'Mario' into a Heartless if he troubled you so much in the past?"

"I like to have a ...figurine...in my possession before being disposed of permanently. Lets just hope you keep your end of the barging by getting that infernal Poltergeist 3000 away from me. That's the only thing I fear most."

"You shall have your desire." Maleficent could only chortle.

_**Note:**_ I divided to split this world into different parts to decide which portrait ghost to use as mid-bosses. I'll update this soon.


End file.
